


Early Morning

by NotNotte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, not really proof-read either, sombra is a shit but dva loves her anyways, sorry its so shitty, the lesbians is strong with this one, this was a 4am quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNotte/pseuds/NotNotte
Summary: Waking up early after a rough night can be horrible. Not all the time, though.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick 4am write to entertain myself and show my boyfriend I'm not all talk with me saying I'll get around to writing :')

Waking up to dim lighting, soft snoring, and comfortable warmth was familiar. A scene that she wouldn’t have imagined herself in upon first meeting the woman with her arms wrapped so protectively around her waist.

What she _had_ imagined was the denial that came from Olivia when teased about her snoring. That was the part that had been far from surprising.

Hana let out a shaky breath, stretching as she pulled free from her girlfriend’s grasp. The sudden lack of warmth stung for only a second as she rubbed at her eyes, a pathetic attempt on trying to wake up fully. A glance spared at the holographic clock on the far wall read… Hana sighed. _9:03 AM_. Wonderful. Positively lovely.

After being kept up all night by a certain she-demon, one thing was for sure: She was going to need a hell of a kick to be functional for the day. (If she was lucky, she probably still had an energy drink in the fridge.)

“Song.” Said she-demon complained quietly, gripping at the bed where her partner had previously been laying down. “S’too early.” The wandering hand finally found the gamer’s thigh. A gentle squeeze was given as encouragement to Hana to bend to what her girlfriend wanted. It was the beginning of a risky game they played every other morning. One she didn’t want to partake in for today.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Olivia’s hand was pulled away diligently. This trick wasn’t new. “Not this time.” That only earned her an over-dramatic sigh.

 _God_ , why did her lover have to be so extra over the smallest things?

...well, actually, it would be a lie if she didn’t admit they were both overly-dramatic and unnecessarily extra about the stupidest shit. That was a perk of dating Olivia, amongst other things. They had both acknowledged that fact _long_ ago.

“You can’t tempt me. Not after that.” Hana replied, gaze shifting over to the woman who had instead taken one of her pillows to cuddle in her absence. One half-lidded, violet eye glanced back lazily, innocence written all over her face.

The gamer could’ve accurately bet on what the next words that came out of her mouth were. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

...another thing was that her girlfriend was a dangerous, dangerous woman.

Even without her sharp words.

“Of course you don’t,” the snort was amused at best, “because you’re just such a saint, aren’t you, Imja?”

“I’m a fucking delight, that’s what I am.” Olivia replied without missing a beat.

The younger woman had no response to dignify that one with. With a sigh, she moved her hair out of her eyes, gaze still locked with _extremely_ smug violet orbs. This was exactly why the hacker was dangerous without lifting a finger.

She’d won this round, fine.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Hana huffed, pulling the pillow from her girlfriend’s grasp, taking its place. A warm hand cupped her cheek, thumb padding over her bottom lip. Olivia’s smug grin was her first, nonverbal answer.

The second was a chaste kiss. “You love me regardless.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, babe.”


End file.
